Love hurts
by valfer321
Summary: Frankie has always been the cheerful and loving ghoul but everything changed once she started dating that one guy who could simply ruin her life. With Lost Love, Drama Romance suspense and comfort Frankie has finally discovered that Love really does hurt...
1. I'm sorry

**A/N : This story is ****_basically_**** one of my first fan fiction that i've done. I actually came up with this in a dream :P**

* * *

Frankie was confused angry and scared. Confused why she did not tell anyone and why she did not ask for help. Angry because of the way treated, and scared because if she tried to so anything about it she would just get hurt even more. What did I see in him she thought was it because of his looks or his way with girls She just didn't get it. She had made a mistake big time.

Frankie was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice

Yo Frankie YEAA!

she didn't have to think who it was.

. "So hows it going Ms. Frankie fine stein?" .

Everything's fine Holt." she mumbled normally she'd laugh at the name but not now. .

Holt was convinced that everything was fine but Frankie realized she forgot to cover her bruises with make up but just as she was about to cover it with her sleeves Holt saw, he was quick. .

. "He hit you again didn't he." he said .

Holt its okay.. she said

"He hit you again didn't he." he said again Holt was starting loose his temper. He really cared for this girl. .

"Yes but calm down.. We'll talk about it later people are staring.. .

"I really don't care. As a matter of fact people should know. Hey everyone were talking over here you guys can listen to us if you want!" he shouted out to the random monsters.

. "Holt please stop."

. Holt was the only one who knew about this whole thing. 1: he knew because he was Frankie's best friend. And 2: because he sorta kinda... found out... .

"We talked about this Frankie, you need to defend your self , Be with someone who treats you right and who likes you for who you are.. "

. Obviously he was thinking of him self. He's been having a crush on Frankie since he saw her. but when "he" came around Holt didn't stand a chance. He was much stronger bigger and as the girls would say it "hot". so he gave up. Something he should have never done. .

"I know.." she mumbled .

He grabbed her hand and said " You have to promise me you will get rid of him."

. She sighed "I don't know" .

"Promise?" he insisted .

"Fine" but she wasn't too sure how she was going to get rid of him .

"Get rid of who" a voice said

. It was Frankie's boyfriend

"Andy um.. get rid of...Toralei yea that it.. you know she's been bullying me." she laughed nervously .

Andy knew they were talking about him but he simply ignored it. .

Holt stood in disbelief that Frankie had lied even after what he just told her. but he wasn't mad at her he was mad at Andy.

. "Come on Frankie lets go" andy said . Frankie didn't move.

"COME FRANKIE NOW!" this time frankie obeyed .

"You" holt said .

"What did you say smart ass?" .

"I said you."Holt shouted

"oh that's it" Andy approached Holt and punched him straight in the face. But holt wasn't scared he hit back too. This kept going on and on untill head mistress Bloodgood came out and stopped the fight. Once it stopped andy left without frankie .

Frankie saw her best friend on the floor bleeding so she cared for his wounds hugged him and said goodbye then went to class.

After 5 min her phone beeped. She looked at it and it was a picture of the fight with Holt and Andy. Spectra had uploaded it.  
The text read .

_breaking news bloody fight with andy and holt. was all this because holt hyde has feeling for frankie and frankie just stood there watching. ._

Frankie looked at the picture of holt one last time before entering class and whispered "im sorry"

"im so sorry"

* * *

**so thats it what do you guys think should I continue? please review do you like it hate it love it or just plain eh... thanks people for reading bye here's a chocolate cookie now let me rest REVIEW! :)**


	2. Wanted

******A/N: **Hey guys this is the second chapter of course.. and I wanted to give a shout out to PinkiePie101 her comment really made me feel special i was going to stop but i'm continuing so thank you PinkiePie101 :) now onto another subject what really makes me mad is that everywhere if you go on tumblr or any fan made story they always make holt some drunk cheater which he's not i mean do they even read the books or the shows i mean come on fur real?! well lets get on to the story chapter 2 wanted :)

* * *

Holt Hyde was having lunch with deuce and his friends when he just couldn't eat any more it was just to upsetting what he was thinking about. He got up from his table and was ready to leave when Manny Tuar had to interrupt his thoughts.

"Hey flame headed boy were are you going?" Manny said

"to the restroom why do _you _need to know" Holt said suspiciously

"oh no worries man chill..i thought you were going to ask Andy to fight again loose then run to your little baby crier girlfriend." he smirked

oh no holt was done with this crap. he jumped on Manny and grabbed his horns and yelled in his ear.

"im going to the restroom im not going to fight she's very helpless she's not my girlfriend and she's not a baby crier like you" Holt shouted as he kicked him some place you don't want to know.

everyone was staring but he didn't care he ignored their gasps and headed to his destination. as he was walking he could hear Manny whimpering. he thought about what he had read last night. Holt was a fan of a website called monster fiction he loved to write stories there but every time he read a strangers story it always had him as some cheater who liked to get drunk and see girls stuff. But that was not true at all that's what made him mad they made these lies about him. No one really knew Holt not Jackson not his friends not even his mom. the only person who really new him was Frankie. Frankie. his thoughts came back on what happend 3 days ago. he didn't want to remember so he put the song wanted by hunter hayes that always soothed him and the chorus began.

_"cause I wanna wrap you up_

_wanna kiss your lips_

_i wanna make you feel wanted_

_and i wanna call you mine_

_wanna hold your hand forever_

_never let you forget_

_i wanna make you feel wanted"_

That's exactly how he felt. he wanted to kiss her to call her mine to make her feel wanted. She probably felt like dirt with andy around she cant even trust her parents. Everything was pretty obvious everyone knew who Holt liked since he first came. Frankie used to like him too but when andy came he swept her of her feet. his movement's towards her she didn't realize it. it was like she chose not to. She always forgets about the fun times he had with her. of course Holts not Frankie's only friend he knew was in the restroom for a while when he had an Idea. he ran to the creepetirea because his backpack was there .deuce was startled how fast Holt was moving when he got back.

"dude slowdown where are you going" he said

"huh oh i gotta go" holt said quickly

"school just started you can't just leave!" deuce yelled

too late holt was already out the door heading home

"this just might work" he said smiling

something he had not done in a while..

* * *

**so people what do you thing please review! p.s i love the song wanted i thought it fit with with this story! :)**


	3. Hakuna matata

**A/N: Hey Guys It's me Valfer321 And Guess What It's Saturday New Upload Yay!  
So Lets Get started Shall We? Hope You Like! :)**

* * *

"AOOOOO"! screeched Clawdeen "I just cannot wait until tonight!"

"Me either Love,Who Else is coming Frankie? said Lagoona

"You,Clawdeen,Venus,Cupid,Abbey and Draculaura."

"Speaking of Draculaura here she comes now" said Clawdeen

Frankie was feeling nervous. Draculaura had a tendency to just randomly burst into her lover life. She didn't want anyone to know what Andy did to her. She knew once the sleepover started it was just going to get out. Her biggest fear. She could not keep the secret any longer especially from her pushy friends.

"Hi Ghouls!" said Draculaura

"Hi Ula we were just talking about tonight sleepover" said Lagoona

"Did I hear sleepover of course I'm Invited" it was Cleo De Nile

"of course" said Frankie "I was going to ask you during Home Ick"

"Excellent... I'll go tell Abbey and Cupid" said Cleo

And with that she was gone...Venus had bumped into the conversation also.

"Were gonna do make overs..." she said

"Play truth or Scare"said lagoona and Clawdeen at the same time.

"And last but not least" said Draculaura

oh no please don't say it Frankie thought she knew it was coming

"were going to talk about boys!" she squealed

And there it was.

Cleo had come back. Frankie was Best Ghouls Forever with Cleo but at this moment she didn't want to see her.

"Ya, Frankie who's the new hottie..." Cleo sneered

Just as Frankie was about to answer the bell had rang...

"RINGGGGG!"

"We'll see you later Cleo!" Frankie said

Frankie was saved by the bell. But After all Tonight was coming soon. She ignored the thought and went to class. Tonight she was going to have fun. **_hakuna matata_**

* * *

******cleo was upset that Frankie didn't tell her but tonight was the night she was gonna spill.  
After all Frankie Never keeps secrets from her best friends...**

* * *

**Hi people just so you know Cleo was not trying to be mean or anything she was just curious so ya... We'll did you like?  
I have to go now but next saturday will be better! sorry cleo's part was in bold to lazy to do it again. NEW UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!  
REVIEW!**

xoxoxo ~Valfer321~


	4. Sleepovers & ideas

**A/N: hey guys so sorry i did not update to make it up to you i will update again tomorrow love you guys! shout out time! and the shout outs go to drum roll please...Bookcraze and Pinkiepie101 thank you so muck for supporting me it means a lot if you could give me your names when you review i will give you a shout out too! love ya! now onto the story. :)**

* * *

Holt knew just what to he had to talk to frankie first if he was to do his idea.  
It was perfect. it will work he thought . he was going to go to heaths house to tell him is plan but for now all he had to do was chillax .

after all he didn't skip school for nothing!

* * *

it was time. frankie was sparking to the bolts but not in a good way. her friends were coming in 30 min there was no had  
tell the truth it was a nightmare for her.

"RING"

There they were. she slowly opened the door to see her friends completely  
soaking wet.

"What happened ?!" Frankie shrieked

"Well love, as we were walking together it started raining so we started running we rang the door and you didn't answer so be were here for about 20 min or so?"lagoona said calmly

"I'm So Sorry i must have been lost in my thoughts i didn't even realize it was raining" frankie said ashamed

"No worries ghoulfriend can we come inside now my curls are getting soaked"clawdeen sighed

"i love the rain!" shrieked venus

"are you crazy theres lightning out" screamed draculaura

"come inside you guy's sorry again" Frankie said

as she saw her friends she made them sit down.

"so what to you guys wanna do first?" said cupid

"how about..." cleo started

"MAKEOVERS" screamed frankie

She thought she had saved her self the bad stuff can come later...

"ok frankie since you want it so much we'll do it" cleo trailed of

"but it has to be blind folded" stated to goofy plant monster

"OH MY RAH THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET SOMEONE PUT THEIR DIRTY HANDS ON ME AND MESS UP MY FACE!(i guess you know who said that lol)

"geez calm down Cleo whats the fun in that?" said frankie

"No one touches my face it's to royle" she said

Everyone rolled there eyes.

same old cleo...

* * *

**hey guys this is part 1 of the sleepover sorry again! i will udate tomorrow though to make it up for you will be longer i promise  
Thank You forhaving patience with me!**

Love ya :)

xoxoxoxo ~valfer321~


	5. I love You

**A/N: It's me valfer321 and I was reading the reviews of this story and I was Very pleased with them. And Pinkie Pie said something very astonishing her name is Valeria and so is Mine That is like so cool! But... Since I did not update on Saturday... I'm making it to you guy's and updating today again.I would do anything for you people! And a bonus this story is going to be longer so Yay! let's begin :)**

* * *

It was already 6'o clock and Holt should be already heading to Heath's house to meet his friends.  
As He changed his clothes Holt began to be nervous.

"Why should the Holtster be nervous, it's just something I'm going to tell them" he thought

But deep down He was scared that when he told his Friends they would laugh at him.  
They'll think he's a joke to be doing something so sneaky and stupid.

"No." He said "I'm doing this for her"

He sighed and started walking toward's the door.  
As he was walking he saw it was raining.

"Shoot" he murmmerd

He knew once he stepped out in the rain his flames would burn down.  
it was impossible for a fire element to cross and he didn't have a car either.  
But he did what he had to do. He started walking.

"I'm doing this for her" he said again

Once he got to Heaths house he looked at his hands and saw every part of him was gray.  
As he predicted his flames had burned out. He was about to ring the doorbell when it had swung open.

"Hey cuz what happend to you.. " Heath was holding in a laugh

"Shut up and let me inside please would you?" the hot tempered boy said

"alright alright sheesh but deuce and clawd are here so is that okay?"

"Yea it's fine" he sighed

Once Holt go inside he saw Deuce and Clawd eating a big bag of brain Puff's like pigs while playing a video game.

"hey' Holt said

Deuce and clawd didn't listen

"hey" he tried again

nothing.

"HEY I'M TALKING"

"oh hey bro whats up" said deuce

"i need to talk to you guys about something" he said

"uhhh... sure just let me and clawd finish this round" Deuce said

"fine"

Holt heard the game over song go on so he guessed it was over.

"You stupid head you were supposed to go over!" he heard deuce yell

"And you were supposed to go under!" clawd yelled back

"uh guy's? Holt wanted to say something." heath tried

"oh um sorry what was it you wanted to tell us?" Clawd said

"okay so you know Frankie's Boyfriend right?" he said nervously

"yea that big butt face who turns into a giant that came from skull shores that Frankie brought, And all the girls think he's hot? yea i know him." clawd said casually

everyone looked at him weirdly.

"we'll he hit's her pretty bad and it just makes me mad and-" he started

"because you like her right?" Deuce stated

"let me finish would you? as I was saying i think that i should tell her that i should go under cover and she would bring andy an make him mad so he can hit her than i would video tape it and send it to the police." holt said proudly

"wow dude..." deuce trailed off

"you should totally do it!" heath said

everyone nodded in agreement

"but you should tell her frist, like right now" clawd said

"really ?i know were she is but-"

"just go.." heath sighed

"okay"

and he headed out the door.

* * *

"as I said again NO ONE is touching my royel face" cleo said

"Fine but it's your loss" venus stated

"i do not get these fancy make up games" abbey said

"well abbey it's just for fun, you pick a partner and they do your makeup by blindfolded" frankie giggled " so choose a partner "

"I choose frankie you like sister so Abbey trust you" abbey said

"aw thanks abbs! ok so here is how its going to go, me and abbey are partner's cleo by herself, clawdeen and ula D and venus and cupid... NOW BEGIN!" frankie said

after a while of make up the ghouls were bored so they brought in the game truth or scare.

"ok cleo truth or scare?"said Abbey

"Scare" the princess said

"i scare you to call mr. rotter and tell him he ugly and fat" abbey giggled with the rest of the girls

"Fine"

cleo started to dial the number and she heard a voice.

"hello?" Mr. Rotter said

cleo put on a strange voice

"your ugly and fat try using make up for once" and she hung up

the girls cracked up laughing  
cleo darted her precious eyes around the room in search for one ghoul  
and she found her.

"Frankie" cleo started

"oh no" she thought here it was

"truth or scare?"

"RING" her doorbell rang

"I'll be right back" and she ran toward the door

"hello?" and she opened the door she gasped

"Holt? what happened?"

"my flames burned down but that's not the point i came because i know how to help" he said

"with what? come sit down on the porch bench" she said

he sat down.

"with Andy" he sighed

"Holt i'm fine i don't need help" she said

"yes you do i need to help you he's bad for you"

"Holt you should go home it's raining and-"

"please let me explain"

"No just go" she was starting to get a tear in her eye

"please"

"just go.."

"but I-" he heard the door slam

"i love you" and he started heading home.

* * *

**omg so what did you guys think! i think it's one of the best ones yet! eeeeeep! i was so happy when i finished i know some of you wanted them to kiss and all but I can't have it over yet! i still have lots more planed ! NEW CHAPTERS EVERY Saturday! REVEIW!**

Love ya! :)

xoxoxoxo ~valfer321~ (aka valeria)


	6. Strangers

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me Valfer321! And I know you've been upset about the new chapter...But here It is! But First...  
Shout Out Time and My favorite Reviews of all time! So here I go!**

1) This review is from: JennaJNI2001

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D yay valeria! HANKIE 4EVA! FANDY truely and honestly sucks. oh and do you want to hear one of my secret couples?(torelai and manny!) there both jerks, and there both hairy! :D

lol**(Im the same way with Hankie i just love them It breaks my heart if their not together!)**

**2) **Alteredroses

I love the story! Valfer321 dont worry bout it! People need to understand that not all people can get it done right on time**!( Thank You so much for understanding means a lot!)**

**3)** BookCraze

I'm waiting for the next chapter to come out, but right now I LOVE IT! I can already see your name on a bestselling book, and I hope you make it. You have alot of creativity! Good luck, BookCraze **(Thank You Ive mentiond your name before but I want You To know That i love reading this coment it makes me feel special thank You!)**

**4) And last but not least...**pinkie pie 101

yayy we have the same name high five girlfriend _ wait valfer321 omg i'm so stupid why didn't notice your name before ? the val part oh i thought your name was valfer without the numbers and i'm so glad we have the same name and we're friends , valeria :) holt made me laugh when said hey i'm talking , poor guy was walking in the rain poor holt and he didn't even had an umbrella with him aww, he-he confused to her he said i love you but it was too late aww, and the part about hehehe funny i love this chapter anyways , val i'll be right back i have to go feed gummy brb****** (Lol this comment made me laugh Thank You Your awesome as we'll as the rest i just love reading your comments! )**

now shall we get back to the story?! :)

* * *

Holt felt alone Like there was nothing else he could do, he felt helpless.  
He wanted to help her. He really did but their was nothing he could do.  
Nothing she would _allow_ him to do.  
Without her His life was junk. No joy in his life. no happiness.  
so he sat. He sat in the middle of the street. He didn't care if there were cars driving.  
He just sat. Thinking about his life. How he was never going to be complete.

But he decided to ignore frankie He was going to do his plan anyway no mater  
what she says. So He got up and walked. As he was walking he heard a noise in the bush.

The noise was weird. like a person moving.

"who's there?" Holt said

rustle rustle was all he heard coming from behind.  
this time Holt walked faster the walk turned to a run.  
suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer.  
he was knocking on heath's door but it didn't answer.

"dang it" he gritted through his teeth.

the door was about to open when he heard a voice behind him

"Finally I found you" said a voice

holt froze he knew who it was.

"sweet pea don't ever run away like that again" the voice sneered "come on lets go"

just as holt was about to doge or respond he felt himself being dragged away...

* * *

"Who was it?" said abbey

"Holt" said frankie

"what did the boy want" said cleo

"I bet that boy likes her!" said cupid in a sing song voice

"he does not" pouted frankie

"then tell us, something is not an answer" said venus

"we'll.." Frankie trailed of

"WAIT!" screamed draculaura

"What?" said clawdeen

"let me get some popcorn" she grinned "It's boy time!"

everyone rolled their eyes

"What? you always need some popcorn.." she said

"is popcorn really important?" sighed frankie

"yes, yes it is i'll be right back" and she got up

the girls waited there for about a minuted and they heard the microwave ring

"ok ready" draculaura had sat down

"it's time i tell you guys the truth...

* * *

**so there it is! sorry it's short and I posted it late.. I had to walk all the way to wal-mart lol! Thanks so much you guys i will be doing more of the shout out thing if i did not get to you I will I promise! UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!**

Love ya!

xoxoxoxo ~valfer321~ :)


	7. Important Authors Note!

**Hey Guys I am like so sad right now.**  
**I didn't upload in forever because Fan-fiction blocked me out I was not able to log on.**  
**I have failed you guys again and that is not cool.**  
**I don't think I'm going to be able to upload every Saturday I never know whats going to happen.**  
**Ill upload when I can.**  
**anyways moving on pinkiegummy101 you idea is amazing And I WILL BE DOING IT!**  
**Hankiefan108 please tell me when that story is going to come out i want to read it soooooo BAD!**  
** And lastly... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**4 chapters will be uploaded TODAY! and 2 possibly tomorrow :)**  
**This is all for you guys and they will be super long! 3**  
**if you have any Ideas that you would like to tell me pm me and i will surely put it in the story and say who helped me like how pinkie did.**  
** Thanks so much keep an eye out for today!**

**love ya ~valfer321~ xoxoxo**


	8. Mornings & Psychos

**A/N: Hey everyone its me again! I just wanted to say that I am going to complete the story. I will NEVER stop because I have you guys :')  
There will be lots of drama that you will be tuned into. This is part 1/4 for today. But before we get there.. I like to discuss a matter about a person being called ugly or fat. That is totally wrong. And I tell you from Actually experiencing it. Jenna I'm sure you are a beautiful inside and out girl. Don't let ANYONE bring you down. And your never alone cause I'm hear. :) I f you would like to give me ideas that would be awesome. Hankiefan108 please please PLEASE write this story you told me in the reviews i want to read it soooo bad!  
Lets continue with the story shall we?  
This chapter is dedicated to Jenna and Pinkiegummy101 for the Idea. :) 3**

* * *

"It's time i tell you guys the truth..."

Draculaura and the ghouls were chewing their hairs out just to know the truth.

"In the morning.." Grinned Frankie

"AWWW, what! that was totally unfair!" said Venus

"yea you made me make popcorn for NOTHING!" cried Draculaura

"ugh.. deal with it she'll tell us in the morning." sighed Clawdeen

" Leave Frankie alone" started Abbey " Can't pressure girl"

"Abbeys right, but how do we not know you like Holt instead of andy?" Questioned Cupid

If only they knew how much Frankie hated Andy. All the things he did to her.  
She wanted to electrify him!

"I'll tell you in the morning now go to SLEEP!" and frankie was already comfy in her bed

"fine..." pouted Draculaura

"goodnight"

"goodnight"

* * *

"Oh Baby, why'd you run away?"

Holt couldn't speak. He was tied up, his mouth was duct tape.

The purple red headed girl sat on his tied lap and spoke.

"Never heard from you again after our first date," she slowly pulled of the duct tape,

and Holt spoke,

"Because you told me to take you home and leave you alone,and-

"Such a shame wasn't it?" she grinned " but ive found you now, we can be a happy cupple from now on,"

"I dont like you anymore, you gave up on me and threw me out." Holt said he wanted to get away from this psycho

"But Im hear now aren't I?" she slowly touched his face she dived in for a kiss but Holt stopped it

"NO" he screamed

"YES YOU WILL" she screamed back

she had pulled out a gun but before she could threaten him he had punched her.

"You little B-" she tried

but he had escaped he ran for the door he was about to go through but he stopped looked at her and said.

"BET YOUR MAD YOU LOST ALL OF THIS!" he screamed

and he was of

* * *

**Did you like?! hope you did!**

**next chapter coming up **

**~Valfer321~ xoxoxo**


End file.
